Meters are used to measure electricity usage. For example, a meter may be connected to power lines entering a building to measure electricity usage in the building. An electric meter socket assembly is mounted on the building to connect the meter to the power lines. The meter socket assembly includes a meter socket subassembly secured within an enclosure. The meter socket subassembly includes terminals to which the power lines are electrically connected, and jaw contacts corresponding to the respective terminals for receiving blade connectors extending from the electric meter. The terminals and the jaw contacts are mounted on an electrically non-conductive base, which is in turn secured to a back wall of an enclosure of the electric meter socket assembly. The meter socket assembly also includes a neutral-ground terminal to which a neutral line is connected. In certain electrical codes, the neutral-ground terminal must be grounded to ground the neutral line, while in other electrical codes, the neutral-ground can/should be ungrounded.